


1883

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 1883, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little one shot involving Tom&Ellie from 'River' answering a request on tumblr:<br/>"could you write a one shot where Toms Girlfriend comes to the set of the 1883 photo shoot and um “stuff" goes down in that bath tub and he's wet…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1883

**1883**

****

 

_(image not mine, (c) kristin vicari)_

“Ok, that’s it. Thanks Tom, that was fantastic,” Kristin said, putting down her camera and smiling at me widely. Laughing, I raise my arms into the air, the lukewarm water slowly gliding down my skin. “Wohoo,” I shout, before lying back in the bathtub, the retro sunglasses falling back onto my nose as the water splashes around me.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure this mess gets cleaned up,” I can hear Ellie say, probably smirking and rolling her eyes in my direction. No matter what she tries to say now, she loves me for my childishness, I know it.  
People around us start packing their equipment away and it doesn’t take long until we’re alone, the keys for the front door firmly in my wife’s hands.

 

“Are you going to stay in there for the rest of the day now?,” she asks with a grin, taking a seat on the bench behind me. “What if I do?,” I smile without turning around. Instead, I let my hands run through my wet, unruly hair, smoothing it down, the white shirt clinging to my wet skin. “Well, it might get cold...and boring,” Ellie replies, her voice dropping just that little bit, causing my skin to tingle with excitement. Shedding my boots and leaving them next to the bathtub, I turn around and look at her.

Her skintight trousers with the white button-down blouse look incredibly inviting and I bite my lip as she crosses her legs, her eyes resting on me, expectantly. “I suppose you could help me with both,” I suggest quietly and she raises her eyebrows. “Could I?” Laughing, I drop my gaze to the water for a moment, taking off my sunglasses and leaving them next to my boots. From the corner of my eye, I can see her getting up from the bench and the tinkling of the keys on the wooden floor interrupt the relative silence for a second. The heels of her shoes, red and seductive, clatter on the wooden planks, slow and promising as she walks towards me.

 

Without looking at her, I turn on the water, slowly filling up the tub with more of the warm, comforting liquid before I raise my head and hold out my hand towards her. “I don’t have any spare clothes, Tom,” she mumbles a little shyly, while her fingers intertwine with mine. Trying not to slip on the wet porcelain, I get up and leave the bathtub, my feet leaving a wet trail on the little rug underneath me. “Well, then we have to take them off before you join me,” I breathe into her ear, a few drops of water from my hair and beard dripping onto her white blouse, making it wet and see-through.

Gently, I nibble on her earlobe, breathing in her scent, a mixture of honey and vanilla, while my fingers start working on her buttons, opening them slowly, one by one until the shirt is hanging open, revealing her incredible curves barely covered by her white brassiere. Letting the piece of clothing glide from her shoulders, I pull her closer, her hands buried in the wet folds of my shirt while her breath tickles my neck. Our faces only centimetres apart, I turn to the buttons of her trousers, opening them slowly before the rasping noise of the zip disrupts the silence between us. Gently, I let my hands run to her back, tugging on the fabric as I drop to my knees and pull them slowly down her legs. Holding onto my shoulders for support, she sheds her shoes and steps out of her trousers, leaving her only in her white, virginal underwear.

I smile as her hand glides softly through my wet curls while I place feathery kisses on her stomach just above the waistline of her panties. Her skin is smooth and slightly tanned after the time she spent in Australia for a shoot recently and while my hands rest on her thighs, I shower her with kisses, nipping on her skin here and there, only to soothe the spot soon after with a flick of my tongue. I take my time moving higher, up her stomach, along her cleavage before my lips find hers in a passionate and hungry kiss.

 

“The water, Tom,” she mumbles into our kiss after a while and reluctantly I let go to turn off the tab behind us, the bathtub now filled with warm water, ready to embrace us both. With a smile I turn around again and she bites her lip seductively as her hands glide under my shirt only to relieve me of it only seconds later. I sigh quietly as her lips glide over my chest while her fingers are fumbling with the button of my shorts before the wet, soaked fabric drops to the floor with a quiet thunk leaving me naked and aroused.

“Somebody’s getting rather excited, huh?,” she mumbles with a grin and as a reply, I gently pinch her bum wherefore she takes a surprised step towards me, close enough to feel exactly how excited I really am. “You have no idea, honey,” I whisper in her ear, opening the clasp of her brassiere which she throws into the nearest corner eagerly. Slowly, I let my fingertip run along the curve of her breasts, the soft tissue underneath my skin so inviting and promising. Not taking my eyes from hers, I palm her bosom, letting my thumbs glide teasingly over the little pink buds, causing them to harden instantly as her eyes flutter closed and a quiet sigh of pleasure leaves her red, luscious lips.

Relieving her of her panties at last, I help her carefully into the filled bathtub, following suit before I lift her gently onto the edge, her fingers holding tightly onto the slippery white surface while her grey, sparkling eyes are fixed on me, a little nervous, yet still trusting. “Relax, darling,” I whisper with a smile as I kneel between her legs, my hands leaving a wet trail on her calves and thighs. “I’m just scared I will fall off,” she grins and I shake my head with a chuckle. “Just hold onto me,” I wink ere I kiss her softly.

 

I smile against her skin, as she moans my name over and over again, her fingers buried in my hair, guiding me to where she likes it most. Her scent fills my nostrils as I let my tongue flicker against the sensitive, slightly swollen bud again, leaving her squirming underneath my touch, her breathing reduced to short and heavy gasps before I can feel her come undone. I hold her gently as she glides slowly into the water, her arms around my neck and her face buried against my naked chest while she calms down, trying to get her senses back under control.

The warm water embraces us eagerly, like a cocoon, safe and soft. I lean back against the porcelain, my wife still in my arms, her body leaning against mine for comfort and protection. “God, I love you,” she whispers into my ear, still a little out of breath, still halfway between heaven and earth and I smile against her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss onto her skin. “I love you, too,” I breathe as she lifts her head, her eyes finding mine, promising everything that words could never express.

 

Slowly, her hands glide from my neck to my face, wiping away a few drops of water threatening to make their way down from my hair into my eyes. Her chest is heaving with every breath she takes, her soft breasts moving against my thorax, firing up my senses and everything below. My fingers glide gently along her ribcage and down to her hips, which are straddling my legs teasingly, promising so much without giving anything yet. “Ellie please,” I beg quietly and she looks at me apologetically. “Sorry honey,” she whispers, her hips covering the remaining few centimetres while her lips find mine, taking body and soul and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
